


Used and Unloved

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Relationship, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top!Harry, Top!Zayn, blowjob, bottom!Louis, bottom!Niall, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's feeling detached from his boyfriends, so the rest of them make a point to show Niall that they still care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used and Unloved

Niall sighed as the rest of the boys came in the living room, laughing and talking loud, oblivious to Niall’s presence. Niall watched as the boys sat down on the other couch, Harry next to Zayn, Zayn next to Louis, leaving Liam standing, staring at the space next to Louis.

 

“Lou, move your ass, fuck’s sake,” Liam complained, putting his hand on Louis’ shoulder and pushing it to the right in a feeble attempt to get him to move out of the way.

 

“Go sit over by Niall you twat,” Louis replied, wrapping his arm around Zayn’s shoulder as Harry sunk into Zayn’s side, resting his head on the 19-year-old’s broad shoulder, laying his hand on Zayn’s stomach, tracing tiny patterns on the clothed skin.

 

“You go sit by Niall, I want to sit by Zayn.” Zayn smirked as he saw the scene unfold before him, wrapping his arm around Harry and resting his hand on Louis’ thigh. Liam glanced at Niall, who politely scooted over to make room for one of his four boyfriends, glancing back at Liam before turning his attention back to the television. The room fell silent before Liam sighed and walked over to the couch Niall was sitting on and sat down. Niall ignored Liam, and Liam ignored Niall, the older man’s attention on the boys on the other couch as Zayn began tracing his finger up and down Louis’ thigh, and Harry began palming the growing bulge in Zayn’s pants. Liam whined, wanting to be apart of the action, stuck sitting by Niall, who hadn’t been giving any out, hadn’t fucked any of the men he loved so much in the past 2 weeks. Niall tore his attention away from the TV, suddenly feeling irritated. Niall watched as Louis rested his leg over Zayn’s and turned his head to face him, their lips connecting gently. Niall fought the urge to bite his lip as Harry leaned forward, pressing sweet kisses to Zayn’s neck, trailing his fingers lightly up and down Zayn’s cock, constricted in his dark jeans. Niall glanced at Liam, who’s cheeks were flushed as he stared at the trio across from the pair of boys, his dark eyes hooded and filled with lust. Niall rolled his eyes and turned back towards the TV, perfectly happy with keeping to himself.

 

Niall didn’t like feeling used, he didn’t like feeling unloved, but he couldn’t help himself. It felt like the only time any of the boys talked to him or paid any attention to the blonde was when they wanted a good fuck, and Niall was tired of it. So Niall kept to himself, and in return, Niall got nothing, which wasn’t anything new. Niall’s thoughts returned to the present moment when he felt Liam’s body move closer to him, then Liam’s lips as they grazed across Niall’s neck, Liam’s lips clumsily parting in the process as he traced the flesh across the blonde’s skin. Niall’s eyes closed as he melted into the gesture, Liam’s arms wrapping themselves around Niall’s torso, bringing the younger lad closer. Niall’s eyes opened slowly again when he realized what was happening.

 

“N-No, Liam, get off me,” Niall protested, trying to regain some of his self control while Liam slipped his tongue out of his mouth and licked up Niall’s neck before pulling back and blowing softly on the supple skin, sending a shiver up Niall’s spine. “Stop, Liam, get off,” Niall breathed, trying to wriggle out of Liam’s arms. Liam sighed, before kissing up towards Niall’s ear, whispering a response.

 

“Why are you pushing all of us away, Nialler?” Liam muttered, letting his hand move lower down to grope Niall’s crotch before gently nibbling on the Irish boy’s ear. “Why won’t you let any of us touch you? Why won’t you let any of us fuck you?” Niall let out a shaky breath as Liam unbuttoned Niall’s trousers with one hand before slipping his hand in Niall’s boxers and taking the younger man’s still soft member in his hand, slowly stroking, slowly teasing. “We want you, Niall, I want you, I want to feel your tight ass around my cock again, would you like that? Will you let me have you?” Niall let his inner promises go as he bucked his hips against Liam’s hand, slowly opening his eyes in time to see Liam let go of his dick and stand up, taking off his shirt before kneeling in front of the blonde, his deep brown eyes locked on the blonde. Niall looked over at the other couch, his cock growing hard as he watched Harry’s hand pump furiously up and down Zayn’s length, Zayn’s head tipped back against the back of the couch, his eyes closed and mouth wide open as Harry’s lips moved near Zayn’s ear, forming words that Niall couldn’t hear, but Niall knew that they were fucking filthy, Harry’s words always were. Niall’s eyes moved from Harry’s hand to Louis as the eldest of the group got up from the couch, his dark blue eyes locked on Niall’s frame. Niall watched him sit down next to Niall and lean towards him, their lips connecting for the first time in weeks. Liam hooked his fingers under the hem of Niall’s boxers and pants, pulling them off in one swift motion before standing up and taking off his own, kneeling down once more in front of Niall, completely naked. Louis wrapped his hand around the back of Niall’s neck, pulling the blonde’s head closer to his own, deepening the slow, sensual kiss. Niall moaned into Louis’ mouth as Liam’s lips wrapped around the head of Niall’s cock, Liam’s head slowly sinking down. It felt so good to be touched by someone other than himself, and Niall knew he wouldn’t last long. Across the room, Zayn groaned, hissing and swearing under his breath as he came over Harry’s hand, though Harry didn’t stop his movements as he continued whispering into the older man’s ear, before kissing Zayn’s jaw, licking and nipping at the skin there. Liam’s head bobbed up and down on Niall’s dick as he sucked, hard, bringing Niall closer and closer to his orgasm. Louis sucked Niall’s lip into his mouth, making the younger lad groan, loud, pleasure coursing through his bloodstream. Liam cupped Niall’s balls, fondling as he sucked harder, moving his head up and down, faster. It was moments before Niall spurted down Liam’s throat with a gasp, pulling away from Louis and throwing his head back as he yelled Liam’s name, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Liam’s hair as he fucked Liam’s mouth fast, riding out his orgasm as fire hot pumped through him. 

 

“Fuck!” Niall let go of Liam’s head with a growl as he pulled off, smirking up at his lover. Louis leaned in before whispering hotly in Niall’s ear.

 

“Harry really wants to fuck you, Nialler.” Niall turned his head towards Harry, finding him already staring at him as Zayn pressed kisses onto Harry’s shoulder and collarbone, Harry’s lip hidden between his lip, both men already naked, their clothes lying in a pile a few feet away. “He told me when he was pounding into me last night, he told me he wanted you,” Louis nibbled on Niall’s ear, the blonde feeling himself get hard again as he watched Harry trail a finger down his long torso before wrapping his hand around his cock, stroking himself. Louis glanced at Harry before turning back to Niall, smirking. “We all want to watch you get fucked, we all want to hear you scream. Ride him for us, baby?” Niall nodded, breathless. “No, I want you to say it.”

 

“I w-want to ride Harry’s cock, please,” Niall managed, feeling Liam’s body heat leave his knees as the older man got up, Harry and Zayn getting up from their couch as well, all 3 boys standing in front of Niall. Louis pulled back from Niall and stood up, stripping off his clothes. Niall pulled off his shirt and threw it aside, looking up at the 4 beautiful men standing before him before he got up as well, feeling Harry’s lips immediately connect themselves to Niall’s shoulder before the curly haired lad lay down on the couch, his hand still stroking himself. Liam left the room to get lube as Niall straddled Harry, one leg on either side of Harry’s body before leaning over Harry, kissing the younger boy with fervor. Zayn’s took Louis’ hand before leading him around to the back of the couch and bending Louis over it, pressing soft kisses to Louis’ tanned back. Liam came back in a moment later, tossing the lube to Zayn before standing in front of Niall, his fist around his dick, pumping absently. Zayn spread the lube on his fingers before tossing the bottle to Harry, who caught it and uncapped the bottle while Zayn began prepping Louis, sliding two fingers in Lou’s tight hole. “N-No, you don’t need to,” Niall mumbled, his blue eyes locked on Harry’s green ones. “I’ve been fucking myself, I’ll be fine.” Harry groaned before squeezing some of the lubricant into his hand, slicking himself back before pressing into Niall’s tight heat with ease.

 

“You don’t know how much I’ve wanted to do this,” Harry moaned as Niall gasped, then moaned, straightening himself out while sinking down Harry’s length. “Shit, you’re so tight,” Niall gripped the couch as Zayn pushed into Louis, Louis’ back arching as the older man moaned, his hand flailing out to grip onto the back of the couch, colliding with Niall’s hand as the blonde did the same, both of their fingers ending up intertwined. Harry gripped Niall’s hips as Harry lifted his own, beginning to thrust into Niall, his bottom lip hidden between his teeth as he growled, Niall’s other hand reaching out to hold onto something, anything, landing on Liam’s hip as Liam took his cock in his hand, pumping furiously. Zayn pulled his hand back and slapped Louis’ ass, a loud crack echoing off the walls along with slapping skin. Louis whimpered before pushing back on Zayn, begging for more, which Zayn gave, fucking Louis harder, quicker.

 

Niall turned his head to the side, looking up at Liam through hooded eyes before opening his mouth, asking without words. Liam looked down at Niall and groaned before stepping closer, shoving his cock in Niall’s accepting mouth, tangling his fingers in Niall’s hair and thrusting his dick in and out of Niall’s lips, hisses and grunts filling the room. Harry let go of one of Niall’s hips, wrapping his fist around Niall’s member, pumping his cock in time with his thrusts. Niall whimpered around Liam’s dick, rocking his hips back and forth with every movement. Louis dropped his head against the couch, feeling the tight head coil low in his gut, feeling himself get closer and closer to release as he became a moaning mess beneath Zayn, Zayn no different as his thrusts became awry and clumsy. Harry opened his mouth, soft ‘ah’s making it out as he watched Niall suck Liam off and take his cock with no complaint. The thought turned him on, and the visual had him coming undone piece by piece.

 

“Fuck, Zayn, oh god,” Louis groaned, moving his hips in circles as Zayn continued to thrust into Louis, pushing the younger man even closer to coming. “Make me come, fuck me, fuck me harder,” Zayn obliged, Louis becoming even more of a mess under Zayn’s touch. Niall swallowed around Liam as Harry fucked the blonde mercilessly, Liam hissing and grunting louder before he shot his load down Niall’s throat, Niall taking it, whining because he couldn’t taste Liam the way he wanted to. Niall slowly pulled off of Liam before throwing his head back with a gasp as Harry came deep inside of him, Harry swearing and moaning beneath the older boy, the mixed sensation pushing Niall to his peak, ribbons of white landing on Harry’s chest as Niall gripped Louis’ hand, leaning down to press his lips against Harry’s, the two kissing messily, the kiss filled with want. Louis watched the scene happen in front of him before Zayn hit Louis’ sweet spot, unexpectedly sending Louis over the edge with a breathless chant of Zayn’s name. Louis clenched around Zayn’s cock, and Zayn released inside of Louis, deep inside of Louis with another strike to Lou’s firm ass, slapping it once, twice, thrice more, swears and grunts clawing out of Zayn’s throat. Zayn’s thrusts slowed to a stop as Niall collapsed over Harry’s body, his head resting on Harry’s shoulder while Harry slowly pulled out of Niall, Liam collapsing to his knees before sitting on the ground with his back resting against the couch. Zayn pulled out of Louis before Louis sunk to the ground with shaky legs, Zayn lying next to him as Louis wrapped his leg around Zayn’s thighs, Zayn’s arm around Louis’ back. Harry pressed soft kisses to Niall’s cheek and upper neck, breathing in Niall’s scent.

 

“You can’t run away from us, Niall.”

**Author's Note:**

> find [this]() and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
